John's Back and Devious as Ever
by Arones
Summary: John decides to "pop" in for a visit to Helen.


John was grinning like a Cheshire cat when she entered her office to find him leaning against her desk. She paused for a moment in the doorway before continuing to her monitors. Finding the EM shield up and running she deduced someone must have let him in. Continuing to ignore him she moved to the opposite side of the desk and sat down. John followed her movements and bent down into the chair facing her.

Tea was waiting for her, warm and soothing. Taking a sip from the delicate cup she hummed in pleasure as it floated down her throat. It was a rainy day outside, the thunder and lightning blasting through the sky of its own accord. Taking another sip she feigned a look at the man who was now staring intently at her, the grin still on his face.

Taking a breath she blew the air out between thinned lips, "What are you doing here, John?"

"Can't an old friend stop by to say hello?"

"Yes. But not you, what is it you want?"

"Nothing my dear, honestly do you think I only come here when I want something?" Ignoring his comment she turned back to her tea and her desk, attempting to concentrate on something other than his scent that was coming off him in waves. Drinking again she began to focus on her paperwork that was sitting in front of her. John moved to the couch, stretching out after pouring himself a brandy. He watched her. It was something he had enjoyed when they first started courting and through the years after, her tenacity and passion was unwavering and beautiful to him.

She finished her tea and a few files before it finally hit her. Her eyes slid over the top sheet of the next file, but her sight was blurry. She wasn't able to read the paper, no matter how hard she tried to refocus her eyes. Pushing back away from the desk she made to stand, her body swaying heavily under a sudden loss of equilibrium. John's eyes shot up at her as he watched her struggle to the corner, hands propping her body up as she moved against her better judgment.

"John," she drew in a deep breath, "What have you done?"

His voice was slow to speak as he stood and stalked towards her, his body slinking across the room until he reached her. His lips brushed her hair close to her ear, "Nothing we haven't done before, love." He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her off balance body to him.

"What are you doing?" She rested her face against his chest, steadying herself, begging the movement and dizziness to stop—he was so warm, the skin so soft in the opening between his unclasped buttons—she had to stop thinking about that, it was exactly what he wanted, what he always wanted when he did this to her.

"Seducing you the only way you've allowed me to in over a century." He used his fingers in her hair to force her face up, her eyes closed at the sudden jostling motion that took over her body, her throat voicing a protest to his action and to the wave of wooziness that ran through her. His head bent over hers, lips meeting softly, testing the waters and effectiveness of the intoxicant. Her mouth opened at the gentle sensation. She couldn't think straight, hell she couldn't even walk straight if she tried.

His tongue dashed out to touch her lower lip; she tasted amazing, like she always had: the tea leaving its mark, but her flavor shining through. He suckled her lip into his mouth, pulling teasingly at it until he heard her sigh. She pushed her body into his as much as she could, wrapping a hand around his neck her other one bunching at the open fabric of his shirt _accidentally_ pulling it further open.

She breathed his name as his mouth finally covered hers his tongue pushing between her lips to taste along her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She moaned holding onto him tightly; the dizziness making every move he made feel surreal and otherworldly. His hand skimmed from her waist to her breast, massaging tenderly through the dress she wore.

John's lips left hers to allow his teeth to scrape over the tender flesh of her neck. She shivered as he bit harshly into the skin above her collar bone, no doubt leaving a mark. Her mind was reeling. He felt wonderful, the planes of his body and things he was doing to her, the things she anticipated he would do to her. Her hands clenched against his back when his teeth maimed the soft flesh above her breasts. She felt glorious, he was so attentive to her, this she remembered, but he had hurt her. She wasn't supposed to trust him like this again.

She moaned as his hands warmed her flesh through the material over her skin. She could feel palm prints where they moved from one place to another: her belly, her breast, her ass, her thigh. Her mind grew hazier by the second as he continued to explore her, Helen's body taking control and craving the pleasure he was bringing forth.

He pressed her back into the desk, letting her bottom lean on the wood to support her as he dragged her thigh over his hip. Helen leaned back, a hand sweeping up to the back of his head while he ravished her skin, leaving red welts over the pale freckled flesh he adored. "John…" her voice was ragged.

"Just a minute darling, I'm not done." He swept his tongue under the material, the tip almost touching her aching nipple. She clasped his face in her hands while he lapped at her, the sensation of his taste buds over soft flesh causing air to be drawn into her lungs raggedly.

"John, stop." His head moved away from her, but first he dragged her skin between his teeth as he pulled back. Looking into her eyes he leaned into her, forcing her torso back onto the desk and paperwork behind her, her other leg coming up to hold him between her thighs. He ran fingers delicately over and up the flesh of her leg as he bent close to her face, his breath tickling her. She held the air in her lungs, looking over the scars on his face, his lips and finally into his eyes. "Kiss me, John." He obliged, the corners of his mouth turning up in concert with him taking her lips. She had finally surrendered.

Helen kissed him with fervor, her hands pulling open the rest of the buttons to his shirt as his fingers inched her dress up. She had his chest completely bare when he jerked her suddenly forward and she fell into his sturdy form. She could feel his erection against her warm and hard. He took a step back, forcing himself away from her tempting and roaming fingers that were making his control teeter on edge.

He brought her to the couch and laid her down all the while his mouth was making love to her lips. Her body became hyper aware of everything that was going on, it felt as though he had ten hands streaming all over her body: up and down her legs, over her breasts and through her hair, brushing that sensuous spot between her legs at the apex of her thighs. John planted his nose in between her legs, spreading her knees farther apart. "You smell heavenly, darling." His fingers slid under her panties over her center, he began to pull them down her legs. She lifted her bottom off the cushions to help him.

"John," her voice caught in her throat.

"Yes, love?"

"Please." John grinned; he loved it when she begged, pleaded with him. He drew in her scent again, it was intoxicating. He missed her dearly, it had been years since he had been brave enough to come to her, but they both needed this. Her hand skimmed over his bald head as she tried to encourage him, the drugs in her system not allowing her to move at a normal speed or with the force she would like.

Pulling her panties down her long legs and over her feet he stuffed them into his pants pocket, he would save those for later. He leaned over her again, pushing the black material of her dress up and over her hips. She was glistening, waiting for him. Helen lifted her hands above her head and groaned under his watchful eye. She seductively wiggled as she waited for him to make his move.

She felt warm and relaxed like she hadn't been in a long time and obsessively happy. Her lips upturned in a smile that she couldn't wipe off her face until she felt his teeth digging sharply into her thigh. She cried out at the pain he caused, the force of her arms moving forward bringing her body to a sitting position. He grinned at her sudden change in demeanor, soothing the flesh he had enticed with his tongue.

Her throat vibrated in response, her body falling back, lax against the cushions once again. John only moved mere millimeters before biting harshly again, his nails digging into her other leg as her muscles tensed tightly. Despite the pain he was forcing on her she felt her cheeks warm and skin prickle with sweat, a definite sign that what he was doing was having a desired effect. He tasted her a few more times before running his tongue between the crease of her leg and hip, from as far down as he could reach on the bottom curve of her ass to the top of her body. Her muscles trembled from the contact.

Her fingers ran over his head that rest on her stomach as he took a steadying breath; her scent was intoxicating, almost making him lose control. His fingers felt the flesh from her knees to the tops of her hips, forcing the black material higher; her alabaster skin begging to be caressed. John dipped his tongue into her navel. He hummed as he pressed kisses to her abdomen, moving downward.

Helen rested one hand above her head toying with her hair, her other palm laying high on her stomach and she resisted the urge to push his face into her. He would get there soon enough and it would be blissfully wonderful when he did. He nipped her flesh again and again, her eyelids fluttering shut at the sensation. She took a deep breath focusing on the feelings he was sending shooting up her body, from where his lips touched her to her fingertips and toes.

She could be patient but he was bordering torture in his actions and she couldn't handle it any longer—especially with the drugs still swirling her head, it would take hours for them to wear off. Her nails dug into the flesh at the top of his head leaving crescent shaped marks as he avoided her throbbing sex. "John," he could hear the warning in her voice, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to follow through with any threat she gave, sadly it was an effect of the drugs he gave her, but it was the only way to be with her.

He nipped her flesh one more time before rubbing his nose between her thighs taking in her scent once more. His tongue dashed out for a quick taste; he rolled the fluid over his tongue in his mouth savoring the flavor he would never forget. She moaned as he dipped in for another longer dose of her, it was intoxicating him. His tongue explored and her form began to vibrate, her legs shaking against him as he pressed kisses to her. Her nerves sent tingles throughout her. She gasped in delight as she felt the tingles turn into waves pounding against her.

He was lapping vigorously, his tongue swirling over her clit, her body jerking suddenly and violently when he thrust a finger into her warm heat. He felt her clench around him and then release as she fought for control over her reactions. Forcing her body to relax again, Helen licked her lips, leaving a trail of moisture in its wake before she bit the inside of her cheek when she felt his finger curl inside her.

The sound tore from her lips moments after he bit hard on her clit. Her muscles clenched and jerked tightly into each other as she felt her body rise higher, soaring in an instant. John soothed her in silence, his tongue easing the pain away that he had caused; her orgasm building with every swipe of his mouth over her. Her body squeezed his finger tightly when she crashed over the edge, the waves of pleasure shooting throughout, the flush pinking her chest, cheeks and neck.

John drank in her juices as they began to pour from her body, God she was gorgeous in the throes of the aftermath. He slowed his movements as her body eased down for the glorious high she had been on. He left his finger inside her as he moved his body up and over hers. Helen lifted her head to take his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. Their tongues dueled as she fought to push him back, but he was stronger in her state and pressed her against the sofa. Relenting, she pulled back from the kiss, pressing her lips chastely against his multiple times before leaning back and grinning.

"Take me to bed, John."

"Can't, love, shield is still up."

Helen's lips moved into a pout as she tried to think of how to remedy the situation. "Carry me?"

He laughed at that, she sounded so like a child. The rumble in his chest resounded throughout her own. "Too far. Show me how to turn it off and we can get there sooner."

She opened her lips to tell him, before closing her mouth again. No, she couldn't tell him that. "Let me up and I'll do it. All for the sake of time, of course."

His voice took on a seething flavor to it, "Of course." Taking her mouth again until her bones had melted he finally pulled her up to a sitting position, his hands holding her steady as her head and body lolled forward slightly at the jostling. When she straightened she was straddling his hips, her face even with his. Taking the moment her lips brushed his cheek, over the scar she had made so many years ago, kissing away the hurt and betrayal. "The shield, darling." He had to make her stop; he wouldn't be able to stay if she continued on this path. She nodded silently and moved off him to stand, her hand resting on his shoulder she tried to gain her balance; her dress falling over her once again.

John closed his eyes at the feeling of the soft pressure of his hand on him. He loved her, he always would and nothing could or would ever change that. She became quickly distracted with the flesh she felt under her fingertips. His shirt was falling off and she couldn't help herself but to feel the soft skin he kept hidden from her. Making trails from the nape of his neck and down his chest, over nipples and to his abdomen she was enamored with him. John's voice was taught with control as he whispered her name, a very quick warning that served to snap her out of her single minded focus. "The shield."

"Right." She leaned in and planted a kiss on the crown of his head before moving over to her monitor. Pressing a few keys quickly the shield was lowered and in an instant he was behind her, rubbing himself against her back. Helen did not resist the urge to lean herself against him, her body molding and forming into his, an arm reaching behind to grab his head, bringing his lips down to hers in a searing embrace.

John ran his hands over her, once again, material clad body, moving his teeth down to the tethered muscle in her shoulder, biting harshly at the exact moment his fingers pinched her hardened nipples. Her hips bucked and her throat groaned at the sensation when she felt him flip her around to face him. "Bed, John." She softly reminded him.

His mouth skimmed over hers as she felt the electricity stream through her, but it wasn't a soft mattress under her that she felt. Rather it was hard stone, and with the force that he teleported with her head flung back, slamming into the wall. "Not yet, darling. Games first." He chuckled at her grimace and protest in her throat as he gripped her hips keeping her in place between his soft flesh and the rock against her spine.

He placed light kisses on each of her cheeks and her eyelids, all the while running his hands up and down her sides littering her skin with gooseflesh. Her fingers curled into the material at his forearms forcing his movements to stop. Their eyes locked and she felt her knees give, the dizziness back after it had faded for a moment. Perhaps it wasn't only the drugs as the cause. She leaned forward, the top part of her back coming off the wall until the connected, her mouth pulling him into her.

He used a hand against the cold stone by her head to brace his body as she pulled him into her. He groaned and she swallowed the noise. Helen flicked the buttons open at his wrist so she could pull the material away from him. He allowed it and the shirt floated softly and silently to the floor. He ground his hips into her body, forcing her to feel him straining against the material at his waist. The friction increased her eagerness and she took possession of his mouth; her lips and tongue teasing and taunting him.

Using his speed he lifted her body up, her legs separating and cradling him, his body pressing into her to keep her upright. Helen hooked her ankles around his backside, helping him to hold her in place, her hands running over his head down his shoulders to his nipples where she tweaked them lightly. The skirt of her dress rode up high on her hips, revealing her purpling flesh. Her eyes closed tightly as his lips ravished her neck and chest once again, his hands supporting her and kneading the soft flesh of her ass, his hips undulating into her gently.

John's hand slid around from her backside to her front running his thumb against her, causing her head to be thrown back into the wall again. He slipped a finger into her wet center, her hips bucking against him. He added a second finger quickly and began to pump his fingers in and out, his body moving in time with his hand. Her breath caught in her throat, his thumb skimming over her clit. In the haze he was bringing her mind began to catch up with her body. Where were they? Opening her eyes, she was caught, stunned by the look of pure lust on his face.

Her eyes softened when she saw the tear fall from the corner of his eyes. She said nothing, only wiped the salty water from his face with the pad of her thumb before he buried his face in her neck, his hand never pausing in its ministrations. Her eyes took in her surroundings carefully as she began to work her mind, trying to figure out where they were now located. It was the painting hanging on the wall across from her that gave it away. "Dear Lord, John. London?" He ignored her and angled his body to increase the pressure of his hand against her, his teeth closing over her flesh and lips suckling the skin to a bruising point. Her eyes fell shut, her concentration lost to him again.

He was bringing her higher with each swirl of his thumb and tongue against her flesh. Her breathing became ragged as she would hold a breath unknowingly and then gasp in air when she found it necessary. She bit her lip to hold back the cry of pleasure as she crested before she could stop herself. He eased her body down the wall until she was standing before him, her body still wavering in the aftershocks. He kissed her sweetly before stepping back and far away from her. Helen's hands found the wall behind her, now warm from her body being pressed against it, and she supported herself, her eyes shut tightly.

She didn't want to see London; she didn't want to see him here. "God John, anywhere but London."

He turned sharply towards her, "I did not bring you here for you." His voice had a devastating edge to it.

"Some game, John." Her voice was quiet against the wave of dizziness that took over her, her body physically swaying against her will. "Drug me and bring me here of all places in the bloody world." She was tense, her body fighting for control over the drug that was still streaming through her system. "Why did you bring me here?" She was angry now, the intoxication messing with her ability to seem calm in the face of the storm. Her eyes flashed open and she ignored the reeling the hallway did. She pulled her dress down over her body and stepped forward until she was in his space.

"I owe you no explanation, Helen." The vehemence in his voice seeped into her veins and only proved to anger her more. He still refused to look at her.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I, Helen? Do you even recognize where we are?"

She stopped then, looking around. She knew exactly where they were, what had happened here all those years ago, the many things that had occurred here. They had reenacted a scene from their past, virtually recreating one of their many _adventures_. And they were about to reenact another.

Her eyes were furious but her mind was made up, they were not going to go down this road, it was not why he had come to her. She grabbed hold of his hand and didn't speak until he looked at her, "This is where you first kissed me." Her fingers squeezed tightly, imparting her resolve to him. He stared at her intently, nodding his head before the electric pulse he had took over them, encompassing their entire beings.

They landed on the parapet that they had visited so many years before in Mongolia. The warm of the air pelted her skin; it was so vastly different from the stormy weather surrounding her home. She didn't wait or hesitate this time, not wanting to rehash what had happened her she ignored it altogether. John was obviously feeling some sort of nostalgia or perhaps he had drugged himself as well and wasn't able to control his actions any more than she could control hers.

Her mouth took his, her fingers skimming down his naked torso to his belt that she began to unlatch; he must be uncomfortable by this point. His hands stilled hers as she finished unzipping him. He ran his fingers over her cheek lovingly before pressing down on her shoulder until she was on her knees. Pulling himself out he stood stoically waiting for her to take him between his lips.

Grasping hold of the backs of his legs to keep her body from reeling too far to one side she opened her lips to him. Pressing a ginger kiss against the tip of his length she felt, more than heard, him groan. His muscles became ridged at the contact, his fingers tangling in her dark locks. He liked her better as a blonde; she looked younger then, sexier, more carefree. His hand massaged her scalp lightly as she began to tease him. Her lips covering him slowly letting him fill her mouth, but pulling back before she fully took him in.

Turning her head to the side slightly she licked from base to tip, repeating the process with a light scrape of teeth. She took a deep breath and swirled her tongue over his tip allowing the harsh texture of her taste buds to clash with his soft skin. His nails dug in hard and forced her face into him. She knew what he was looking for, wanting. Moving his hips and positioning him she took his entire length into her mouth.

He moved her head and his hips in time, hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. Her tongue moved over him in deliciously wonderful patterns. God he had missed this, she knew exactly what he needed to get off. Her saliva coated him as he slammed into her. Helen was having a hard time breathing, her cheeks hollowing every time he pulled back. She moved her hand up to squeeze him, his hips continuing to undulate into her.

He brushed her hair away from her face with his other hand, looking down to the picture before his eyes. She was totally focused, her mind on him as he drove into her. This is exactly where he wanted her, pliant enough yet able to focus on the task at hand. He wanted to kiss her, to take her lips with his, to taste himself on her. Not yet, though, he wasn't finished. It had been so long since he had felt her surround him like this, he was losing all semblance on control over his body. Her teeth scraped again and he felt the sudden pressure build in his gut. If she did that a few more times everything would be over.

And she knew it too, because that is exactly what she did. Her tongue lapped at the saliva and her teeth bit in lightly letting him do all the work to feel the sensation when he pulled out of her. He came in a burst spilling into her mouth. She swallowed quickly as he continued to pour heat down her throat. Her tongue massaged him, milking him as he came down from the high, his nails digging deep into the skin on her head.

She pulled away from him and licked her lips to rid herself of the excess fluid she had missed. He dragged her up to him then, his body leaning back as he grasped her back fusing the lines of their bodies together. He took her mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting as much as he could. She was beginning to sober up, he could feel it. It had been hours since he had drugged her and with her metabolism she was no doubt losing the effects already.

His mouth left hers and he brushed his hands from her hair down her arms and up again. She wasn't chilled, but her body shivered against him. "It is lovely out here, John, but will you take me to my bed now?"

"Soon, my love," he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped and buckled the material closed once again before returning his hands to her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly, "Care to dance?" She looked up at him then, her bright blue eyes glittering in the now dark and night sky. She nodded her head and he gripped her waist and hand tightly leading her into a waltz.

His feet shuffled around hers as they moved in the silent air. Their bodies brushed against the other occasionally, their distance respectable in this time, but not the previous one they had lived in. They moved together wonderfully, she hadn't danced in years and she missed having a worthy partner. Her eyes never left his face as he continued to usher them around the parapet in a steady rhythm.

When he stepped away from her, ending the dance, her eyes focused on the scenery around them. They were in her rooms, her bed next to her. John toed off his shoes, sitting on the bed he pulled off his socks one at a time, stuffing them into the toe of his shoes. She stood still and silent watching him, her eyes easily focusing on his form as he sat bent over. He straightened catching her wistful gaze. Grinning he stood and stalked to her form, grabbing her hips roughly and planting a kiss on her lips.

Helen drew in a quick burst of air at the unexpected movement, which only caused his smile to widen against her flesh. "I'll be back, love, just have to go retrieve something." He released her and disappeared within seconds. Pouting slight at the loss of contact she shrugged and slipped out of her heels. They were becoming tedious in all of these location changes. At least she wasn't planning on leaving here this time. Reaching behind her she pulled down the zipper to her dress and easily glided the material over her body to pool at her feet. Unhooking her bra she dropped the last vestige of clothing covering her before climbing onto the bed.

She lay on her back which allowed her knees to fall open in the warm fire lit room. She would wait for him to return, but her muscles were beginning to feel fatigued, and she was hungry for that matter. Where was he? She skimmed her hands over her breasts and nipples that were no longer raised. Her fingers slid between her legs, feeling between her folds to the moisture still gathered there.

She could imagine that it was him: his hands exploring, his fingers teasing. She had plenty of memories, recent and distant, to fill her time with. Yet, it wasn't enough. She wanted John between her legs, his body warming hers. Where had the bloody man gone off to? Groaning in frustration she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, she was waking to the sensation of the mattress tilting towards her back, causing her body to roll. She felt his fingers caress over her spine, now naked and void of cloth. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly as she turned to meet him face to face. "I thought you would like a snack, and I brought something along for us to play with." The backs of his knuckles ran down her cheek.

Her voice was muffled with sleep when she spoke, "What'd you bring?"

He grinned, her favorite of course, "Strawberries."

Her lips quirked up, he knew her so well. "Are you going to feed me?" His knuckles brushed over her lips as they parted. Leaning over her body he reached for the plate he had set down earlier. Grabbing a small red fruit off it, he pressed the red skin to her mouth. She opened her lips and took a bite, letting the red juices flow over her lips so she would be able to dash out her tongue to tease him. He hovered over her, waiting for her to make her move. He captured her tongue between his teeth, pulling in between his lips. He suckled the deep poignant flavor from her, avoiding touching her flesh anywhere else.

"Chocolate, love?" His lips were still against hers as they moved and she groaned.

"You didn't. You are a devious man, John Druitt." He dipped a finger into the warmed chocolate next to the strawberries and let her draw his finger into her mouth. She made sure there was not a drop or grain of coco left on his finger before she released it. He pressed another strawberry against her lips and she gladly took it into her mouth. Dear God, she loved this side of him.

Turning her body further into him she dipped her hand into the dish containing the chocolate. She dragged her fingers over his chest grinning at the indignant look on his face. She pulled herself up using his arms as leverage. She planted her face against his skin, her tongue trailing over flesh and melted chocolate. She consumed every piece of hardening sugar that she could find on him. He grinned, knowing she would be back to her dizzying state soon enough.

He pressed her down into the covers before turning his body over hers and pulling her to straddle him. She planted her hands on his chest to steady herself. Faster than he would have thought possible she leaned over and took the bowl of chocolate and placed it next to her knee for easy access. Trailing circles and spirals over his bare chest she followed her sugar coated fingers with her mouth, enjoying the taste of flesh and chocolate. She spent an inordinate amount of time on his nipples, pulling them between her lips and gingerly pleasing herself as much as him with her attentions.

She came along the line of his pants and a frustrating sound emitted from her. He smiled and lifted his hips as she unbuckled him again and began to pull the material over his lean form. Her chocolaty fingers dirtying his clothing: she tossed the material away from them before she covered his length with the chocolate. She smirked before going down on him, bringing his length into her mouth and moving her tongue, licking the goodness away from him. She felt him harden until his hips were moving against her again.

She pulled away making her lips pop off him before slinking up his body to his lips again. He flipped her so she was under him, "Helen." Her head felt like it was floating again, even though all his body weight was forcing her into the mattress. He lifted her knees for her, her hands still trailing over his chest, her focus unwavering.

He kissed down her chest, rolling a nipple between his lips and the other between his thumb and forefinger. Her back arched up to meet him, his other hand skimming down over her ribs and up her leg that was resting on his hip. He moved further down kissing the purpling marks he had made earlier. His mouth found her clit quickly, suckling and biting gently forcing her body to tremble again. She was so relaxed to his touch that she began to feel the high taking over her body again: the third was always the quickest.

He jerked his head back quickly and crawled over her, resting his hips against hers. She shuddered when she felt him slid into her smoothly. They were connected once again and he began to move, slowly at first and then faster when they both began to lose their tight reign. Helen was the first to crest, her body pulsing over his as he continued to thrust into her. Her form moved under his with the force that he was driving into her. He felt his own body come to the brink and he gladly went over.

He slid off her and she curled into him, stealing the warmth from his skin. She never wanted this fog to leave: as long as it remained he remained. He rubbed her back softly, lulling her into a sleep that would carry her through the night.

When she awoke she was alone, her body covered with the blankets, the food removed and no sign of John except for the sweet ache in her body. Drawing in a deep breath she stood and made her way into the bathroom. Twisting on the shower to heat she turned to look into the mirror, gasping. Her body was a roadmap of the hours they had spent together. From her neck almost down to her knees she had John sized bites bruising her skin. Stepping into the hot spray she let the water cleanse her. She would need a turtle neck and pants for the next few weeks to hide everything they had done. Sighing she threw her head back under the water and began her morning routine.


End file.
